Yūdaina
, , , , |english voice= |species=Phoenix |gender=Male |deceased state=Alive |height-part1= |weight-part1= |classification=Tailed Beast~Bhav Hyuga |nature type=Fire Release, Lava Release |Kekkei Genkai=Lava Release |affiliations=Kazangakure, |manga type=Fanbook |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga, Game }} Yūdaina (雄大な, Yūdaina), more commonly known as the Forgotten Tailed Beast (忘れた尾獣, Wasure rareta) is an ancient and unremembered tailed beast. It had been sleeping peacefully within the depths of the Golden Volcano for many generations until it was woken from its sleep. It is now within the possession of Kazangakure and has been sealed within Bhav Hyuga. Background Yūdaina was created during the waning days of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's life. Using the Creation of All Things technique, Hagoromo turned the lava from a nearby erupting volcano into Yūdaina's body. He then breathed life into this beast with the properties of Yang chakra. Upon being created, Yūdaina attacked Hagoromo. Hagoromo subdued the beast and then sealed it within a volcano, as he knew that Yūdaina could be extremely dangerous. This volcano, now known as the Golden Volcano, eventually became a part of Kazangakure. The shinobi of Kazan were given the task to stop the volcano from erupting as they knew if it erupted, Yūdaina would awaken. The shinobi were successful in these tasks until one fateful day, Yūdaina awoke and attacked the village. The Third Yogankage fought the beast for three days and two nights straight and eventually defeated the beast. The elders knew that they could not risk another attack from Yūdaina so they decided to seal it within a worthy host. Yūdaina was ultimately sealed within the Third Yogankage (Bhav Hyuga), who was nineteen at the time. Bhav would go on to tame and control Yūdaina through training at the Waterfalls of Truth. Personality Yūdaina is portrayed as a stubborn and violent, yet intelligent individual. He is often seen wanting to go on rampages "just because he feels like it". In addition, Yūdaina was also shown to have a good analytical ability, as it told Bhav to be careful during the Kage Summit. It is also mentioned that Yūdaina intensely hates all other tailed beast. This is because Yūdaina was eventually forgotten whilst the other beasts were praised for their abilities and power. It is hinted that Yūdaina believes itself to be superior to all other tailed beasts, including Shinju and Hiryū. Appearance Yūdaina is a massively-sized phoenix with one large horn protruding from its head. Like all tailed beasts, its an extremely massive creature, so much so that it dwarfs entire forests and towers over large rock formations and buildings. It also has a curved beak that is used at pecking and slashing at opponents. Its upper body consists of two large wings and a skinny neck that lead up to its face. Yūdaina has glowing red eyes that match the rest of its body color. It has no hind-legs, instead its lower half is made up of its tails which consist of four large feathers that resemble the tails of a regular bird. These tails will grow back in the event that they are sliced off. During the last remaining days of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, Yūdaina was smaller and its wings were much shorter. Abilities As a tailed beast, Yūdaina possesses a massive supply of chakra and is able to use the Tailed Beast Ball, as well as fire them in rapid succession at a target. A single Tailed Beast Ball from it could penetrate nine of the thirty-six barriers without even exploding. Going with its phoenix theme, Yūdaina can also produce lava to burn its enemies as well as form lava clones to bind them. It can also generate enormous firestorms which can level an entire forest with ease. Its enormous beak is incredibly sharp, capable of easily impaling a human being. Trivia *Yūdaina was originally going to be named Fennikusu *Yūdaina means Majestic which was inspired by its beauty *Yudaina shares four tails with Son Goku *Both Son Goku and Yūdaina share the Lava Release